


Collide

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Digital Art, Episode: s05e19 Vegas, Episode: s10e13 The Road Not Taken, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a different universe, the lives of John and Rodney still collide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collide

**Author's Note:**

> Digital manipulation done for SGA Reverse Big Bang 2014, featuring Rodney from SG-1 "The Road Not Taken" and John from SGA "Vegas".
> 
> Make sure to check out rabidfan's [Collision](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1757675), which was inspired by this art (among other things)!

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/velocitygrass/169926/169256/169256_original.jpg)


End file.
